The present invention relates to a shoe sretching device. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoe stretching device for corns and bunions.
Corns on the little toe of a foot and bunions on the big toe of a foot are very painful when a shoe worn on the foot causes pressure on such corns and/or bunions.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a shoe stretching device of simple structure, which is used with facility and convenience to stretch the sides of a shoe to a desired extent to relieve the pressure of the shoe on corns and/or bunions.
An object of the invention is to provide a shoe stretching device which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, compact in size, and transported and stored with convenience and in a minimal space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe stretching device for stretching selected sides of a shoe to a selected extent rapidly and under any conditions.